The present invention relates to armrests, and particularly, to armrests used with juvenile seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to cantilevered armrests for use with juvenile vehicle seats.
Armrests are frequently used on various chairs for children as well as adults, to provide support for the arms. Armrests also can provide greater comfort when one is seated for long periods. When children travel, discomfort can lead to restlessness. Armrests connected to juvenile vehicle seats provide support for a child's arms, so that the child may be seated more comfortably during travel.
According to the present disclosure, a juvenile vehicle seat assembly includes a seat and a cantilevered armrest projecting from a seat back included in the seat. The cantilevered armrest includes an arm and a support mount appended to the arm and coupled to the seat back to support the arm in a cantilevered position. A first fastener is coupled to the seat back and the support mount at a location above the arm to fix the cantilevered armrest to the seat back.
In preferred embodiments, the support mount is formed to include a rearwardly facing U-shaped channel sized and shaped to receive a forwardly facing side edge of the seat back therein. A second fastener is coupled to the seat back and support mount at a location below the arm and below the first fastener. A load support panel is provided in the cantilevered armrest and arranged to engage the forwardly facing side edge of the seat back to block movement of the catilevered armrest about a pivot axis established by the first fastener.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.